Everyday Hero
by Dustimite
Summary: A FutureFic with Chlark. Clark comes for dinner.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everyday Hero

Author: Dustmite

Pairing: Chlark

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: Don't own them. If I did there would be a lot less Lana-Lusting and a lot more Chlark-Loving!

Author's Notes: A FutureFic with Chlark. Clark comes for dinner.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Clark Kent knocked on the door, and not waiting for an answer, let himself in. He closed the door behind him, leaving the grey stormy New York afternoon outside.

"Chloe?" he called out, running a hand through his rain soaked hair. He walked through the apartment and in to the kitchen, taking off his glasses on the way and slipping them in to his shirt pocket.

"You're late" came Chloe's voice accusingly from behind the refrigerator door. She popped her head out for a moment shaking it ruefully. With her shoulder length blonde hair loose, framing her face in loose waves and not a speck of make-up on her face, she looked much younger then her 28 years.

Before he had a chance to defend himself, she disappeared behind the refrigerator again.

Leaning against the doorframe, Clark watched her with some amusement. "I'm not late, well not that late" he amended, taking a quick glance at his watch.

Emerging with a large bowl, Chloe elbowed the refrigerator shut. "Leftover pasta" she said by way of explanation. Popping the bowl in to the microwave she shot him a quick glance over her shoulder "So what was it this time, an earthquake in Japan, a landslide in Mongolia, a plane crash on a remote Pacific island?"

"A power failure at the Daily Planet." He responded dryly, taking off his suit jacket and draping it on a chair to dry out.

She laughed, green eyes alight with merriment. "Quiet mundane by your standards."

"And yours" he retaliated, earning a wide white smile from her. "So leftover pasta for dinner" he teased "I come all the way to New York for dinner and the best you can offer me is left over pasta."

She narrowed her green eyes and pointed a fork at him menacingly "Hey, if we're talking about neglect, how about the fact I didn't even get a proper hello."

"Put down the weapon and I'll risk giving you a hug" he held up both his hands in mock defence, stepping forward cautiously

"I'm not quite sure I want a hug now" she sniffed dramatically and turned her back on him.

Laughing, he came and enveloped her from behind tickling her until she turned in his arms and hugged him back. Tightly. "I've missed you" she murmured into his chest, suddenly serious.

"I've missed you too Chlo" he rubbed a hand across her back "I've missed you too".

She tilted her head back slightly and looked up in to his face, taking in the exhaustion. "You work too hard Kent".

He smiled wryly "You worry too much Sullivan" he responded kissing the top of her head.

"Part of the job description, you worry about the fate of the world and save it from doom and destruction and I worry about you." She pulled away from him reluctantly as the microwave pinged. Retrieving the warm bowl she took it through to the living room. Clark followed with the plates and forks.

"You know" she began cautiously as she sat down "If you let Lois in on your secret, it would be a huge burden off your shoulders."

He didn't reply, just slumped on to the sofa beside her and rolled up his shirtsleeves. She moved closer and elbowed him gently, finally eliciting a response.

"It's too late now." He didn't meet her eyes. Tugging of his tie he threw it on to the coffee table and undid the first few buttons of his black shirt.

"No" she shook her head emphatically "From what Lois told me, the situation is entirely salvageable. Just tell her the truth Clark." She entreated

He sighed, dropping his head in to his hands "Can we do this later?" His voice was strained. "I just want to spend a quiet evening with my best friend. You know eat and talk and not discuss my relationship or the lack of one, as the case may be."

"Of course, I'm sorry Clark." He lifted his head and gave her a small smile acknowledging her apology. "I just want you to be happy. Both of you." She gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Why don't you dish up and I'll grab the bottle of wine I've been saving for a special occasion."

She returned with two glasses and the promised bottle of wine. Pouring them both a glass she settled back onto the sofa with her plate

Clark had put some music on while she'd been in the kitchen and the mellow tones of Frank Sinatra echoed around the apartment.

"Can't beat the classics" Clark said around a mouthful of pasta when she cocked her head to one side in question.

They ate in comfortable silence occasionally punctuating it with playful banter and teasing remarks, falling back into old habits with an ease born of familiarity.

"That" said Clark taking the dishes in to the kitchen, when they had finished "was the best meal I've had in ages."

"Not bad for leftover pasta and I even have ice cream for dessert." Chloe's teasing remark followed him in to the kitchen. He returned after washing up to find her sprawled lengthwise on the couch, one hand resting on her stomach, a content smile on her face. She had changed from her work clothes in to comfortable grey slacks and a black tank top.

Lifting her legs, he settled back on to the couch with his glass of wine, depositing them on his lap. He let out a sigh of contentment. It was relaxing to be around someone from whom he didn't have to hide.

He turned to ask her how her day had been, to find her studying him hard. She looked strangely wistful. "What are you thinking?" he asked gently.

"That I've missed this." She gestured with her hands at him. "Missed us. You know just hanging out, no emergency, no cover-ups, and no JLA business, just us."

He smiled, feeling rather nostalgic himself. "Yeah me too and we thought we had it hard 10 years ago"

She sighed exasperatedly "It sucks being a grown up." She gave him a mournful look, lower lip jutting out.

He laughed despite himself and the sudden yearning for simpler times. "You look adorable when you pout."

She blushed "I do not pout, that's your thing" she said indignantly.

"You also look adorable when you blush." He laughed, leaning over to tug on a lock of her hair playfully.

"And I don't' blush either, not around you anyway" she amended "It takes more then an innocent Kansas farm boy to make me blush, I'll let you know."

She poked him gently with her foot "Stop laughing Clark"

"Sorry" he grinned. His eyes still gleaming with amusement.

"And anyway I'm not adorable" she carried on when she had his full attention "Puppies are adorable, newborn babies are adorable" Pointing dramatically at herself "I am an independent career woman, an award winning journalist, no less. Of the 21st century." She nodded to emphasise her point.

"I'm glad that we got that cleared up" said Clark, trying his best to look appropriately chastised "Just how much wine have you had to drink Chloe?"

"I'm not drunk and you're just trying to avoid the issue" She moved in an attempt to sit up, so she could berate him with more gusto, but Clark pulled on her legs so she ended up flopping back on to the sofa in an ungainly heap.

"Very Funny Clark" she said glaring at him as she struggled in to a sitting position. She blew at her hair in attempt to remove it from her face.

"I certainly thought so." He grinned at her, unrepentant. "So what is this issue I'm supposedly avoiding?"

"The suckiness of being a grown up" she replied matter of factly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a way with words, Miss independent woman?"

She poked her tongue out at him and shifted closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"No seriously you should pursue a career in journalism." He continued shifting his arm so she could get comfortable. "Your vocabulary deserves a larger hearing."

"Clark Kent, are you being sarcastic?" she asked, head tilted back so she could scrutinise his reaction.

"Yeah, I guess I am. You must be rubbing off on me." He teased, taking a sip of his wine.

"Hey!" Eyes wide, she poked him in the chest. "I'm not sarcastic, I just have a dry sense of humour. I've been told I'm quiet a wit actually."

"Of course" He agreed dutifully, trying to restrain his laughter. "I'm glad you set the score straight, I don't know how I could have confused the two."

She poked him again with an indignant huff. "Smartass."

He smiled at the affection in her voice and pulled her closer, dropping a light kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

"Chocolate chip or cookie dough?" Chloe called from the kitchen.

"Cookie dough" Clark answered, throwing some blankets and soft cushions on to the floor and settling down in front of the T.V to wait for Chloe.

Picking up yesterdays edition of the Daily Planet from the coffee table, he smiled faintly. A picture of the JLA dominated the front page. The article accompanying detailed their rescue mission of a small boy thought to have special powers from a derelict Lab in Brazil. For the first time in months, Superman was part of the story and not the story itself.

The article was by Watchtower.

"Who would have thought" Chloe's soft words cut in to his thoughts "That both of us would be living double lives."

She handed him a tub of Ben and Jerry's and dropped down beside him on the soft rug, crossing her legs.

Clark smiled ruefully, putting the newspaper aside and opening the tub of ice cream. "At least you're a journalist in both of yours."

Chloe made a sympathetic face. She knew how hard Clark found it at times to hide who he really was.

"Who would have thought? Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter by day and the world's most famous crime fighter by night!" Her voice was tinged by awe.

He didn't respond for a moment. "I'm still the same person I've always been." He shrugged uncomfortably.

"I know Clark but you've got to admit that you're pretty damn special with or without the suit and the cape." She said around a mouth full of ice cream.

"Sometimes" He began haltingly, his gaze intense as it met hers. "I feel as if Superman is taking over my life….I..feel as if…..as if…..I'm competing with myself."

Chloe looked at him for a moment, not sure how to reassure him and then it came to her. "Clark Kent is who you are. Superman is what you do. Isn't that what you once told me?"

He laughed and some of the tension eased from his face. "Trust you to throw my own words back at me."

She didn't smile back and when she spoke her voice was laced with concern "Does this have something to do with Lois?" She drew imaginary patterns on the rug with her hand as she spoke.

Clark's eyes darkened briefly and his mouth set in a grim line. "Lois's hero is Superman." He said with a bitter edge to his voice "And it seems no one else can compete with him."

Chloe's head shot up at his words, her eyes awash with sympathy. "Oh Clark." She reached over and took one of his hand in her own and squeezed gently.

"I don't want to talk about it Chloe. It's over. For good this time." He said firmly looking at her defiantly.

She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted "Can I ask you something Chloe?" There was a strange edge to his voice.

"Of course" Spooning a mouthful of ice cream in to her mouth, Chloe looked at him expectantly, waiting.

"Why did you turn down my offer to be the first journalist to interview Superman?" Clark watched her carefully as he spoke, saw how she avoided his gaze and hid behind her mask of pretence. He had learned to recognise that look years ago.

There were so many times he had wanted to ask this question and from the expression on her face he knew she was going to try and avoid answering it.

"Isn't it a little strange that you refer to yourself in the third person?" She made an attempt at humour but the words fell flat.

"Chloe please." And there must have been something in his voice because she dropped the pretence.

"I made a promise, Clark." She stared down into the tub of ice cream as she spoke, stirring it aimlessly. "The day I found out your secret, I promised myself that you would never feature in an article I wrote."

Clark felt his eyes sting at her words and he had to blink the sensation away.

"I can't write about Superman because I know the boy he used to be and ……" Chloe's breath caught for a moment, on a sob "and I don't want to confirm the fears of my sixteen year old best friend who didn't trust me enough for the fear that I would expose him to the world."

"Chloe, no." Clark was horrified at her admission.

"Oh, it's O.K Clark, I know I'm just being silly and melodramatic." She waved her hand dismissively. "Just ignore me."

"Chloe" Clark reached over, pulling her on to his lap and cupped her face with his hand "Don't ever think that. I wanted to tell you so many times. I wish I had told you that you hadn't found out like you did."

Chloe gave him a wobbly smile and started to turn her face away, uncomfortable with her revelation and the intensity of Clark's response but Clark's hand on her chin stayed the movement.

He held her gaze. "With out you Chloe there wouldn't be a Superman. You made me believe I could be a hero.

Chloe blinked rapidly but didn't respond at all, couldn't respond and sensing this, Clark filled the silence with a confession of his own.

"I was so hurt when you told me to offer the story to Lois, I wasn't with her then and I couldn't understand why you were turning me down." He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I wanted Superman's story, my story, to be by the person who knew me best. I wanted it to be in your words, Chloe, your words."

Chloe couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they steamed down her face.. "How do you do it Clark?" She asked sniffling "How is that you can always make me cry?" she laughed ironically through her tears.

Clark wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer so that her head was resting on his shoulder, her arms around his neck.

"It's not a talent I value." He replied quietly in to her ear.

"Thank you for what you said. It means a lot to me" She whispered against his shoulder. He could feel her tears, soaking through his shirt and he tightened his hold, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I meant every word."

They sat like that, with her in his lap, arms wrapped around each other for a long time.

* * *

"I think the Ice cream's melted" Clark whispered in to Chloe's ear breaking the silence.

"I think you're right" The blonde replied, lifting her head from his shoulder and leaning over to peer in to the tub inquisitively. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the gooey mess.

"I better get rid of it before we knock it over." She slid off his lap and reached over picking up the soggy tub. "Do you want a coffee?" She asked as she straightened up, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Sure, why not." Clark followed her into the kitchen and settled down into the window seat. He gazed out of the window watching the storm as Chloe threw away the tub of ice-cream and started the coffee machine.

A few minutes later she returned with two steaming mugs of coffee. Handing Clarks to him, she sat down beside him, stretching her legs out. Wrapping both hands around her mug she inhaled deeply savouring the smell before taking a long sip. "Ah" She smiled blissfully.

Clark grinned at her, "I figured you'd be due a refill" He joked, his smile widening when she poked her tongue out at him playfully.

Chloe nodded towards the window. "The storm seems to be picking up" She said as she looked out into the dark night. The wind was strong, and branches of nearby trees lashed against the window. The loud claps of thunder which had rumbled in the distance earlier in the evening seemed to be getting closer.

"Yeah" Clark responded, tilting his head slightly, listening intently to the night outside "And if it carries on any longer, Superman will be in demand."

Chloe smiled wryly. "Well, lets hope it dies down soon, I'd like one uninterrupted evening with you."

"Uninterrupted evenings" Clark sighed longingly "I'm afraid they're a thing of the past." Chloe gave him a small smile and rubbed his arm consolingly.

They were both silent for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts of a time when things were simpler. Chloe looked up finally to find Clark watching her, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, noticing the change in the atmosphere. She brushed a hand through her hair self-consciously, forcing herself not to jump at the sudden loud crack of thunder outside.

The noise jolted Clark out of his thoughts and he smiled sheepishly. "Just thinking about something Oliver said."

Chloe raised an eyebrow in interest. "Are you going to share it with me?" She asked curiously.

"While I was still with Lana" Clark paused to take a sip of his coffee. "He asked me what was going on between you and me.

Chloe gave him a puzzled look, not understanding.

"I told him we were just friends" Clark carried on "and he told me I was talking crap."

Chloe snorted indignantly "What does Oliver know?"

Clark ignored her interruption. "He told me that we had the kind of relationship people dreamed about, just without the….. sex." Clark blushed deeply at this and he saw Chloe widen her eyes incredulously.

"And what did you say to that?" she asked, mouth agape, eyes wide, wishing she had been a fly on the wall when that conversation took place.

Clark watched her reaction with interest wondering if her shock was due to Oliver's sheer audacity or if she recognised some truth in the words that Oliver had spoken with such certainty.

"I told him I loved Lana."

Chloe nodded as if expecting that answer. "And now you love Lois" She declared firmly, dismissing the issue with a shake of her head. "I think Oliver needs more female friends, friends that he hasn't slept with, preferably." She added dryly.

Clark's face darkened at her words and Chloe winced in embarrassment realising her mistake. "You know, don't you?" She whispered, biting her lip.

"About you and Oliver, yeah he told me." Clark shifted uncomfortably and Chloe cheeks coloured.

"Wow, so this is awkward" She cleared her throat nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me Chloe?"

Chloe sighed expecting the question. "It wasn't really a big deal Clark, it's not like we were ever serious. I'd broken up with Jimmy. I was lonely and he was there." She screwed up her face a little at her analogy. "O.K, I made that sound a lot worse then it was." She looked towards the ceiling, searching for the right words. "He was fun and at that point that's what I needed." She clarified, shrugging.

Clark frowned and she caught the gesture "I knew you wouldn't approve." She accused him.

"I just don't like to think he was using you." He responded quietly.

"Well if he was, I was using him too." She shrugged her shoulders again. "Anyway this is all ancient history."

"Not for me" Clark frowned again "He only told me last month."

Chloe looked at him, her eyes clouded in confusion. "Why does this even matter Clark? So I slept with Oliver, like I said it no big deal."

Clark dropped his gaze. "I guess not" He pulled at a loose thread on the cuff of his shirt distractedly, clearly uncomfortable, a faint blush coloured his cheeks.

Chloe scooted closer to him. "Clark, its O.K, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"I know you can." Clark chuckled softly "That's not what's been bothering me."

"Then what is it Clark?" Chloe's confusion deepened "Is it because I didn't tell you, because if that's it, I……."

"No" Clark interpreted her again. She flinched at the tone of his voice and fell silent. The atmosphere was charged with a strange tension, a marked contrast to the easy camaraderie of earlier.

"Why are you so upset?" Her voice betrayed her hurt at his harshness and she didn't look at him as she asked the question.

There was a long pause before Clark answered. "Because I'm jealous" He whispered haltingly, closing his eyes.

Chloe's head snapped up at his words, the expression on her face unreadable. "What did you say?"

Clark tensed at the incredulity in her voice "Because I'm jealous" He repeated slowly, his cheeks burning. There was no doubt in his mind that she had heard him the first time around.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for all your comments. I hope you enjoy the concluding chapter to this little ficlet.

* * *

Chloe looked at him for several seconds without speaking. "Jealous?" She asked finally, a puzzled frown creasing her brow and for a moment Clark regretted having spoken.

She shook her head a little as if to clear it and deliberately avoiding Clark's eyes, took another sip of her coffee, swallowing slowly. "You've just broken up with Lois" She began cautiously, looking out of the window at the storm that was battering the city. "And you're confused." She rationalized tightening her grip on her coffee.

"No" Clark said firmly.

Chloe swung her gaze back to him and looked at him apprehensively. Leaning forward, he took her coffee cup and placed it on the floor out of the way with his. "I'm not confused." He took both of her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "I'm not confused Chloe." He repeated slowly.

Chloe looked at him warily and her small hands lay limp, engulfed in his larger ones. Clark rubbed his thumb over the palm of her right hand softly, watching her carefully, trying to elicit a response.

She pulled her hands away prompting a soft sigh from Clark. "You've just broken up with my cousin." She emphasized the last word. "I don't know what you expect me to say Clark." She punctuated her words with a wry laugh. "Hell, I'm not even sure what you're trying to say."

Clark sighed again. "You're angry." He noted dismally, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"No" Chloe protested shaking her head. "No Clark, I'm not angry, I'm confused and it seems so are you. Whatever you think you feel for me" She continued. "It's because I know your secret and Lois doesn't't."

Clark sighed in frustration. "Not everything comes back to my secret, Chloe" He replied, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. "At least not with us."

"Doesn't' it?" She questioned in a small voice. "I'm not so sure Clark."

"No it doesn't't, and as for Lois and I, well we've been over for a long time, Chlo" He smiled ruefully. "We only ended it a couple of month ago but we should have put a stop to the charade a lot sooner…….we both knew it wasn't working out."

Chloe frowned contemplatively. "I knew you guys were having problems but I didn't know that things were that bad."

"And how would you" said Clark running a hand through his hair in agitation "We even managed to convince ourselves it was the real thing……the truth is it was doomed almost from the beginning. We were better off as friends."

Chloe nodded thoughtfully "Maybe" She admitted reluctantly. "But she really loved you Clark." She gave him a shrewd look, narrowing her green eyes. "And you loved her. Are you sure that it's really over?"

"Oh yes" Clark nodded with conviction "We work together remember. I have to see her everyday and we couldn't do that if there were feelings like that on either side. And yes things were awkward at first but now………..I think we're both just relieved……..And no, before you ask I don't think things would have worked even if she knew my secret."

Chloe grinned sheepishly "Yeah, that was going to be next question." She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I hate to be so predictable but I've got to give it to you Mr. Kent that was very well anticipated." She smiled playfully in an attempt to ease the tension.

"I should think so" Clark fell in to their pattern of bantering easily despite the awkwardness between them. "I am a journalist after all and you are pretty easy to read" He pointed a finger at her "In fact I'd go so far as to say, you're like an open book"

"Am not" Chloe retaliated for the hell of it sticking her lower lip out in a feigned pout. "Anyway" She said grabbing hold of his finger "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to point?"

Clark laughed. "Oh yeah!" He waggled his eyebrows and leaned closer menacingly "What are you going to do about it?"

Chloe thought for a minute, her head tilted to one side and then she grinned widely. "I'll write an expose" She said gleefully, her eyes alight with mischief "Yep" She nodded evidently pleased with her idea. "I'll reveal all about the how the Daily Planet's star reporter Clark Kent is a secret cross-dresser."

Clark raised his eyebrows in disbelief "That's a lie." He accused "I can't believe you'd resort to false reporting Chlo." He said sounding suitably shocked.

"Nooo, "I distinctly remember an afternoon when you let me paint your fingernails bright red and don't deny it Clark" She said struggling to hold back a grin "I have photographical evidence."

"I was asleep and you took advantage of me" He responded reproachfully. They looked at each other for a minute, remembering and burst out laughing.

It was Clark who got his breath back first and he watched silently, a small smile playing about his lips as Chloe sobered, her laughter fading away. Unable to help himself he reached out and brushed her hair back from her face gently. Chloe's smile faltered and she grew still at his touch. "It's O.K Chlo" He whispered reassuringly, inching closer to her until their knees were touching. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He trailed his fingers along her jaw. "We can pretend I never said anything if you want."

Chloe reached out and caught his hand holding it still against her cheek. "I don't know what I want Clark. I don't even know how you feel." She whispered, blinking rapidly. "Not really anyway."

Clark brought his other hand to her face and cupped it gently. "I'm crazy about you." He said softly pressing his forehead against hers. "And not in the platonic 'just friends' kind of way" He added in rush lest she purposefully misconstrue his words. He rubbed his nose against hers in a tender Eskimo kiss and she relaxed in to his touch. He took a deep breath steadying himself. "I'm in love with you Chloe."

Chloe's lips trembled and her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "There were times when I would have given anything to hear you say those words."

"I know." Clark held her gaze steadily, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Are you telling me it's too late now?"

"No." Chloe shook her head laughing softly "That's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what are you saying Chloe?" Clark whispered huskily, his lips inches from hers. Placing one hand on the small of her back, he moved the other so it tangled in her hair bringing her even closer.

Chloe trembled in his arms. "I'm saying that it's complicated" She said slowly "we're not kids anymore" Her breath caught as she spoke and Clark smiled angling his head so his lips were just touching hers.

"No its not" He spoke against her mouth. "And I'm glad we're not kids anymore. I was a stupid kid." He said meaningfully. Chloe's eyes widened at the implication of his words and Clark held back a triumphant grin. He never thought he's see the day when Chloe Sullivan was rendered speechless.

And then pulling her head back slightly, he finally kissed her, smiling when Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him deepening the kiss.

Chloe pulled away first, breaking the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed and she was struggling to catch her breath. She looked at Clark shyly and he couldn't hold back a silly grin. She returned his smile before burying her face in to his chest bashfully. He laughed and enveloped her in a hug holding her close to him.

"What are we doing Clark?" Chloe murmured against his shirt and he shifted so she was snuggled in to the crook of his arm "I thought I got off this merry-go-round a long long time ago."

"I'm glad you didn't" He tilted her head up and kissed her forehead tenderly "We'll make it work Chloe, I know we will." He said twisting his fingers through her hair.

"I guess we're both older and wiser………..Chloe stopped speaking abruptly when she felt Clark go rigid. "Clark, what is it" She said twisting around to look at him.

"There's a fire in an apartment building downtown" Clark got up quickly "There's people trapped." He cocked his head to one side listening intently. "Lots of people"

"Oh god" Chloe looked horrified "Hurry, Clark go." He looked at her apologetically and she pushed him away gently "I'll be here when you get back, now go"

With one last glance back over his shoulder, Clark strode through the apartment to the front door, ripping off his street clothes on the way to reveal the Superman suit underneath and then he was gone.

* * *

Clark's eyes scanned over her briefly. "What's wrong Chloe? You've been awfully quiet since I came back. "

"Nothing" Chloe shook her head. She gave him a half-hearted smile and leaned back against the sofa, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Clark gave her a pointed look "Come on Chloe" He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand "I know you've got something on your mind. "What is it?"

Chloe bit her lip, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "This is weird." She said softly.

Clark looked at her, brows lowered in confusion "What's weird?

"This. Us" She spoke slowly "For so long you saw everyone _but_ me." She glanced at him quickly before looking away again. "Lana, Alicia, Lois" She reeled off the names dispassionately "Its just going to take some getting used to the fact that I'm the one you want."

Clark didn't say anything, just watched her solemnly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm afraid to be the person you settle for because you cant have who you want." Chloe muttered in to the silence, her heart hammering in her chest as she spoke her fears out aloud.

Clark's head shot up, a mixture of hurt and confusion etched on his face. "Chloe I would never……I wouldn't……How can you think that?" He asked bewildered.

Chloe puffed out her cheeks and exhaled slowly. "I'm not saying that you would consciously hurt me….."

Clark shook his head vehemently "This has nothing to do with settling Chloe. I know it took forever for me to figure this out but I'm not settling. Not at all."

He leaned forward earnestly, wanting her to understand. "For as long as I could remember I wanted to be with Lana. Desperately" He hesitated, looking away before glancing back at her again "And then when we finally got together without all the secret and lies, everything we had, everything we felt for each other just seemed to collapse" He looked at her intensely. "Am I making sense?"

She nodded "The reality rarely lives up to the dream"

"Partly" Clark shrugged "But it was more then that, I couldn't be myself around her. It's impossible living up to someone else's expectations, especially when they want you to be someone that never existed" He sighed in frustration, laughing bitterly. "And then I just repeated the whole sorry mess with Lois"

"It's O.K Clark. You don't have to explain yourself to me." Chloe said gently.

"I'm not, I just want you to understand where I am coming from. I did love Lana and I loved Lois but somehow that just wasn't enough. It didn't make me happy."

"Sometimes love isn't enough" Chloe said sadly, shrugging. "How do we know it'll be any different with us?"

"We don't, but this" Clark waved a hand between them before letting it drop to his leg "I've wanted this for a long time, more then I've ever wanted anything else. …..Do you know how many times I've talked myself out of telling you how I feel."

Chloe drew in a sharp breath. Her green eyes were wide and stunned.

Clark laughed harshly "I know I don't deserve you but you're the one I want and I've found that I'm selfish when it comes to you." He hesitated, clearing his throat and when he looked at her, his eyes were vulnerable "If you let me, I'll show you just how much I love you"

Chloe blinked rapidly. "Oh Clark" She whispered around the lump in her throat. Reaching over she took his face in both her hands and kissed him softly, tasting the salty tang of tears on her lips and she's wasn't sure if they were hers or Clark's.

Clark pulled her on to his lap, breathing a sigh of relief and held her close inhaling the familiar scent of her hair. "I wont let you down Chloe" He promised, his voice muffled against her hair.

Chloe smiled resting her cheek against his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "You never do" She reassured him, rubbing his arm lightly "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When did it happen?" She asked shyly.

"When did I fall in love with you?"

Chloe nodded.

Clark rubbed the bridge of his nose searching for the right words. There was a long pause and his voice was barely a whisper when he spoke. "I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."

Chloe gave a muffled laugh against his shoulder. "Jane Austen" She leaned back looking at him, wide eyed and glowing.

He nodded, ridiculously pleased that he had made her laugh "It says everything I feel, better then I ever could"

She grinned at him "You big softie" She teased, blinking back her tears.

Clark lowered his eyes and smiled sadly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb "I wish I'd gone about this differently Chloe" Regret tinged his voice "I wish I could have given you the fairy tale, dramatic gestures of love and all….."

"Nah" Chloe scrunched up her nose, interrupting him, her voice flippant "There's too many fairy tales about getting together and not enough about staying together. And it staying together that's so damn hard. It's staying together that matters"

He smiled at her gratefully "When did you get to be so wise"

She laughed dryly. "It comes from learning from a lifetime of mistakes."

"This isn't a mistake though" Clark said searching her face.

"No, this isn't." Chloe confirmed.

They grinned at each other widely.

"It won't be easy though" Chloe said, brushing a stray curl off his forehead. "There's Lois to consider" Clark's smile dimmed and he dropped his head slightly "Don't look so worried" She reassured him "I'll talk to her. It'll work out."

"I hope so; I don't want your relationship with Lois to be damaged because of me."

"I have a feeling Lois will be all right with this. Not yet. Not right now. But I think she will."

Clark nodded and patted her leg reassuringly, letting his hand linger on her thigh. She stilled at the touch and catching the look in her eyes, he leaned closer, his mouth hovering above hers, their breaths mingling for a moment before he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Cupping the back of her neck with one hand, he placed the other on the small of her back and held her flush against him.

Chloe wound her arms around his neck and pressed against him, moving her hips subtly and the kiss deepened, became more demanding. Clark thrust his tongue between her lips and their noses clashed as they moved against each other desperately.

Clark pulled away slightly, breathing hard "You taste so good Chloe" He moaned, nibbling the corner of her mouth. He pushed her on to her back on the floor and dropped down besides her, sliding a leg between hers and kissed both of her eyes and nose before returning to reclaim her mouth.

Chloe arched up in to him, gripping his shoulders as he slipped a hand underneath her tank top. He stroked the underside of her breasts through her bra, making her gasp in to his mouth. Lowering his hand he traced idle patterns on to the silky skin of her stomach.

Desperately needing to breathe Chloe pulled away, dragging her mouth from his and lay flat on the floor. He stilled above her, muscles tense. "Clark, I want to" She said breathing hard, her cheeks coloring "But maybe we should take things slowly."

Clark looked at her for a moment, eyes hazy, before collapsing on to his back next to her, taking deep breaths, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Yeah, you're right. Of course. Slowly. I can do that."

Chloe giggled at his reaction. "I'm sorry Clark, Its not that I don't want to. It's just everything's moving so fast…"

"It's O.K" Clark propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over her "I just needed a moment… to..um ..recover.

"Poor baby" Chloe patted his cheek, laughing when Clark scowled at her. "Anyway" She said breezily "I don't put out until at least the third date. I wouldn't want you to think I'm easy."

Clark's eyes widened "Chloe" He said scandalized.

She laughed, teasing him further "Are you saying that if I did the deed with you tonight, you wouldn't lose all respect for me tomorrow morning."

Clark looked dumbfounded for a moment then nodded slowly, deciding to play along "There is that" He conceded "I guess I should be satisfied. I mean we haven't been on a first date yet and I've already copped a feel."

"Clark" Chloe squeaked, her eyes widening in outrage. She smacked his arm lightly and he laughed, brushing a kiss over her open mouth.

"It's not fair" Chloe pouted "It was much easier to make you blush in high school."

He smiled smugly and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're tired." He noted as Chloe rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, it's been a long day" She yawned, covering her mouth.

"Come on" He lifted her in to his arms making her laugh softly "I'll take you to bed". He carried her to her bedroom and put her down gently on her bed.

"Clark" Chloe called, as he turned to leave "Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd sleep in the spare bedroom" He said glancing back over his shoulder, unsure.

"Don't be silly" She lifted the edge of her sheets and patted the bed. Clark smiled sweetly and climbed in, settling down behind her. He draped a hand over her stomach possessively and pulled her close, snuggling in to her, his legs entwining with hers.

"Clark?"

"Mmnn" He murmured happily.

"I love you."

Clark's hold on her tightened and he pressed a hard kiss to the back of her head "I've been waiting to hear you say that all night." He whispered "I love you too Chloe."

Chloe yawned contently "Good night Clark."

"Night Chloe" He pressed another kiss against her hair and Chloe smiled sleepily enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

* * *

The next morning, sunlight streamed through the flimsy curtains bathing the bed in a soft glow and Clark grumbled sleepily pushing his head further in to the pillows in an attempt to block it out but sleep eluded him. Sitting up in bed he ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair blinking owlishly. He looked blankly at the empty space besides him where Chloe should be.

He could hear her humming happily somewhere near the region of the kitchen and he could smell something that smelled suspiciously like waffles. He smiled and made his way to the kitchen, leaning against the door to watch Chloe.

She had her back to him and was busily laying the table. Dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a camisole, she was swaying slightly in time to the tune she was humming. He smiled appreciatively, admiring the view before walking over and wrapping his arms around her tightly "Good Morning."

Chloe turned around in his arms, a bright smile adorning her pretty features "Morning" She stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. She gestured to the table, her smile widening. "I made waffles" she announced proudly.

"They smell delicious"

Chloe beamed at the compliment. She nodded to the table "I thought we'd have breakfast and read the morning papers. That's something that couples do, right?"

"Right" Clark agreed, nodding. "Though we do that anyway."

"I know" Chloe bit her lip "I'm having a hard time thinking of stuff to do now that we're together that we don't already do."

"I can think of something that that we didn't do as friends" Clark whispered playfully pulling Chloe towards his chest and holding her close to him.

"I thought we were going to take things slowly" Chloe said breathlessly as he trailed hot kisses across her cheek and down her neck.

"Yeah well, we've been taking things slowly for the past fifteen years. I say we make up for lost time" Clark whispered huskily in to her ear, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Well" Chloe conceded breathlessly "You have got a point there."

"I certainly have" He moved his hips against her suggestively.

Chloe giggled "Clark Kent, did you just make a dirty joke?"

He nodded proudly and swung her in to his arms "I say we take this dirty talk to the bedroom."

"What about breakfast" Chloe protested weakly, her head falling back as Clark nuzzled her neck.

"It can wait" He said firmly carrying her in to the bedroom and kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

Fin 


End file.
